Love in the Elevator
by mrsdoasyouwouldbedoneby
Summary: A one shot, my first try at smut. So be warned. Ronon/Keller ship.


_**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of doing this. This is simply for fun.**_

The transporter slides open to reveal Ronon leaning against the wall. 3 blushing women giggling and whispering enter and settle themselves at the back. He straightens when he sees the fourth. Jennifer. She's in civilian clothes. She just came back from earth. They haven't seen each other for almost a week. She's a sight for sore eyes. She steps into the almost crowded transporter, standing to his left. The three women, watching the tall Satedan. The Satedan, watching the doctor.

Her hai up in a loose bun, revealing her long slender neck. She's wearing a short dress that falls to her mid-thighs. A silvery grey dress with barely there straps. The top of the dress plunges down to reveal a hint of cleavage. The material made of silk, making it cling to all the right places. His gaze trailing down from her head to her neck, shoulders, tiny but perfectly-rounded ass, her very feminine legs, to her tiny feet that are covered in metallic strappy shoes with 3-inch heels that accentuate her ankles.

Images of her lying naked in his arms swim around his mind. Cursing the fact that they are not alone. Seconds tick by, making it seem like a lifetime. His cock straining against the fabric of his pants.

Finally, they get off, giving Ronon backward, longing glances before the door slides shut. Ronon, lets out a sigh of relief, and quick as lightning slams his hand on the transporter screen. Jennifer jumps at this, and turns around in time for Ronon to take his hand off the screen revealing the stop button.

A confused look on her face is replaced with a mischievous smile. Ronon's eyes mirror her own… Desire. Passion. Want. Need.

He pulls her against him. Closes his eyes and lowers his head. Kissing her lips desperately. Coaxing her to open her mouth. She submits and her mouth is invaded by his searching tongue. Matching his every move, she touches his tongue with hers. She tilts her head to the side for better access. Her hand clasping the back of his neck, her other, caressing his head, then one by one caressing each dreadlock. She missed the feel of them while she was gone.

His hands are all over her. His one hand splayed on the small of her back, not wanting her to move away, and the other cupping her jaw, holding her face in place. Then his hand travels down to her neck, then shoulders, caressing the sides of her breast, she shivers at the contact. He makes his way down to her ribs, then settles both hands on her ass. Jennifer lets out a little gasp, pressing herself against him, wanting to be closer. His penis straining hard against his pants. As he lifts her up, she wraps her legs around him, backing her up against the transporter wall. Grinding her hips to taunt him, he lets out a growl, breaking their kiss. Taking advantage of this, he kisses her jaw, her throat, lifting her higher then kissing the exposed top flesh of her small but beautiful breasts.

Moaning low in her throat, she lowers her head to the side oh his face. Catching his ear, licking, sucking, making him shiver, giving the same attention to his other ear. Her hands slowly unbuttoning his leather vest. Pushing the material away and letting it slide off of his shoulders. Her hands on his chest, making their way down to his belt, struggling with it until he pushes her hands away, lifting her higher up, he unbuckles it himself, shoving his pants down, letting it drop to his knees.

She whispers in his ear, his eyes turn a deep dark green. Flipping her dress up to prove what she just said to him, he lays his hand back on her ass. It's true, she's naked underneath her dress, Making him even harder. Squeezing her ass in satisfaction, they continue to look in each others passion-filled eyes. She puts both her thumbs in her mouth, sucks on them and places her hands on his chest. Making slow circles around his nipples with wet thumbs, causing him to moan and his tiny flat nipples to harden. Moving a few inches away from the wall, he gently pushes her shoulders against the wall, giving him a perfect view of her angled body, her crotch still resting against his stomach, she's hairless and smooth, the contact and lack of hair very erotic. He slowly pulls her straps down to her arms, the top part of her dress falling down to her waist, revealing her perky breasts. Her nipples are already taut, tempting him. He lowers his head, sucking one mound, licking her nipple. She's aching inside, her breath hitches; he traces her areola, then taking her breast full into his mouth, sucking hard. She grabs his head and pushes it against her chest. He places soft wet kisses, making his way across, to her other nipple, nipping, biting, sucking. His hands are on her thighs, stroking, then moving towards the center. Feeling the heat coming from within. His thumb caresses her clitoris

She shivers and makes a little sound. Ronon has to restrain himself from coming right there. He isn't even inside her yet, and already he's ready to climax, just watching her reaction and hearing her little sounds. He continues to rub the nub with one thumb, while his other hand cups her, then pressing his middle finger against her slit, pushing inside. She squeezes his waist with her wrapped legs, wanting him to push further. Inserting his forefinger, pushing deep inside her. She's hot and wet. His thumb massaging her clitoris. His fingers pulling in and out of her, slowly at first and then faster, until she cries out, reaching orgasm. She pulls his head away from her breasts, hating the loss of contact but needing him to look at her. Her eyes pleading. Knowing exactly what she wants, his restrain breaks. He pulls his fingers out, wet with her juices, grabs her hips and pulls her down slowly. His cock reaching the entrance of her sex, she's breathing heavily, and tries to push down onto him but his hands on her hips prevent her from rushing it. Pushing her back against the wall, he kisses the valley between her breasts. He's slowly inching his way inside her wet pussy, making it easy and comfortable for her. The head of his cock fully embedded inside her, he grabs her thighs, kisses her full on the mouth and simultaneously thrusts against her, her scream lost in his throat. He doesn't move at first. He's worried that he hurt her. But when she grinds herself against his stiff cock he takes it as his cue. She wants more. Gripping her ass, Ronon pushes into her. Deeper. Making her moan. Her nails digging on his shoulders. The feel of them exciting him even more. He pulls out of her, wet and throbbing. Ronon thrusts his swollen shaft in and of her. His speed increasing, her moans becoming louder. Letting go of her butt, he grabs each breast, kneading and squeezing. Kissing her hard, their tongues dueling. Biting his lower lip, and then sucking. Pumping hard up against her, he can feel her walls tighten. Her breathing quickens. As he pistons in and out of her, she's clenching her pussy, adding more friction and sensation. She can feel him grow even bigger. Groaning, wanting to bring her to orgasm before himself, he brings his other hand down to tease her clitoris. He breaks their kiss to watch her face. Her face, so beautiful as she's about to explode. He can't help it, her expression of ecstasy brings him over the edge. Screaming each others' names, they climax together.

Panting heavily from what just happened. Foreheads together, eyes closed, breathing deeply and then slowly until they both calm down. He pulls her from the wall, wrapping his arms around her, pillowing her against the wall when he leans her back. She drops kisses all over his face. His forehead, each closed eyelid, cheeks, chin, nose and a quick kiss on his lips. She sighs. He smiles. Gives her an Eskimo kiss and squeezes her tight.

Ronon sets her on her feet, straightens her dress and pulls her straps up on her shoulders. He pulls his pants up and buckles them, as she bends down to grab his vest. He turns around and she helps him put it on. Walking around to his front, she buttons his vest. He pulls the pins from her bun. Shaking her head and combing her hair with her fingers. He reaches his hand toward her to tuck her hair behind her ears then kisses her cheek.

Touching the transporter screen for it to resume. They compose themselves. The doors slide open to reveal a crowd of people waiting to get in. Ushering her out of the transporter, they walk together side-by-side he whispers in her ear "I missed you, Jennifer."

She looks up at him, a loving smile on her face. She whispers back "I missed you, too, Ronon." Threading his fingers through hers, he pulls her closer, nuzzles her hair, she turns her face up to offer her lips. He kisses her softly, and then pulls her hand over her head, his arm around her shoulders as they walk back to her room.


End file.
